


i like it when you're on top of me

by fuhrelise



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Bottom Nicole Haught, F/F, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Police Uniforms, Smut, Teasing, Top Waverly Earp, nicole is too tired to work, waverly has a thing for nicole's uniform, waverly knows how to top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:38:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuhrelise/pseuds/fuhrelise
Summary: Nicole can't concentrate on work at 2am, much less when her girlfriend is straddling her lap.
Relationships: Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Kudos: 287





	i like it when you're on top of me

**Author's Note:**

> i'm having writer's block for my runaway wayhaught fic and this is what my brain produced  
> enjoy some shameless top!waverly and bottom!nicole

Nicole had had her fair share of late nights at the sheriff’s department but this didn’t mean she had ever gotten used to just how creepy the police station got at night.

She hadn’t liked the dark ever since she was a child. It was the one thing she feared the most, she had slept with a nightlight until college and on some nights, after a nightmare, she’d wake up and turn on her bedside lamp to keep her company.

Nicole rubbed her eyes of sleep and fixed them back on the computer screen, typing up two more words into the report she was finishing up, before groaning and stretching her pained hand. She glanced at the pile of thirty more report files she needed to finish before going home. She groaned, throwing her head back and raking her fingers through her red hair.

A week or so ago, they were still long and tied into the braid on top of her head. It had been Nicole’s final decision to get a haircut, realizing she needed to let her scalp breathe once in a while and her braid wasn’t the best choice. The feel of her own nails grazing her scalp made her shudder and think of Waverly and how the previous night they had managed to stay up late since Nicole had the night shift the day after. “We have time, let's make it count,” Waverly had said before tugging Nicole down by the hem of her shirt on top of her.

Nicole sighed, wanting nothing more but to crawl into bed with her girlfriend at the ungodly hour of 2am, to let Waverly lay her head on her chest and listen to her snoring softly and watch how her chest heaved with every breath. Waverly had moved in with her for a few nights while Wynonna was having the homestead repainted and having the pipes fixed. Three days in and the couple had been having a great time together. Nicole was now just waiting for the right moment to discuss moving in together. She knew it would be a long shot, with Waverly not wanting to leave Wynonna on her own at the homestead, but she figured it was worth a shot.

With a longer sigh, Nicole rubbed at the base of her neck and used her free hand to type a few more words into the report she needed to file. She wanted to move fast and get home to Waverly but knew that by now she was home sleeping soundly in their bed.

“Hey, baby!”

Or maybe not.

Nicole turned just in time to see the brunette trot to her desk and place a small kiss on the top of a dumbfounded Nicole’s forehead.

Nicole gaped. “What are you doing here? It’s two in the morning, shouldn’t you be home?”

“I missed you,” Waverly shrugged, leaning against the desk and placing a pink box on the table. “I brought you doughnuts.”

Nicole looked at the box, then back up at her girlfriend. “But, baby, it’s two in the morning.”

Waverly frowned. “Can’t a woman keep her girlfriend company when she’s at work?”

“I feel like you don’t quite understand what time it is.”

“Fine, I’ll admit it.” Waverly grabbed the back of Nicole’s chair and pulled her away from her desk enough that she could climb on her lap.

“I missed you,” she whispered against Nicole’s ear, arms wrapping around Nicole’s neck. “What are you going to do about it? Cuff me, officer?”

“Well it’s not that incriminating, you can just go h-”

“Nicole,” Waverly sighed and rolled her shoulders. Nicole was the smartest person she knew - not by chance, Nedley had taken her in as his deputy and she was next in line to become sheriff of their tiny town, hence all the extra paperwork and late shifts - but fuck was she oblivious.

“I know it’s late but I need your dumbass to actually listen to me. Like,” Waverly ground her hips into Nicole’s and brushed their lips together, “ _really_ listen.”

“Oh.” It took a moment for the words to click in Nicole’s brain. “Oh!” Nicole shuddered, but then she remembered where they were and pulled away. “Waverly, what are you doing? What if someone comes in?” She exclaimed, taking a quick look around the empty police station. When she looked back at her girlfriend, Waverly’s eyes were a new shade of dark and Nicole felt herself melt into a puddle.

“You’re the only one on shift.”

“Yeah, but-”

“No buts,” Waverly twisted a loose strand of fiery red hair with her index finger. She leaned in and whispered. “I’ve always wanted to do this.”

“Have sex at the police station?” Nicole questioned, finding it hard to tear her gaze away from her girlfriend.

Waverly rolled her eyes. “Have sex with you wearing your uniform.”

“It would be unethical and very unprofessional if we did.”

“You know, you really know how to kill the mood.”

Waverly kissed the line of Nicole’s cheekbone and traced kisses all the way down to her jawline and then to move to her neck. She wrapped her lips on the soft spot, right where Nicole’s jaw met her earlobe, and sucked softly. Nicole sighed and bit back a groan. “Waverly-”

“Please, Sheriff Haught,” Waverly pulled away just enough to look down at her girlfriend. Straddling her lap, Nicole could tell she was enjoying being the taller one of the two for once. “Sit back and relax. Let me take care of you. You’ve had a very long day.” 

Nicole didn’t protest; she couldn’t have if she wanted to because Waverly’s lips met hers and all thoughts of someone walking in on them and of being unprofessional if she had sex while on duty fled her mind.

Waverly cupped the back of Nicole’s neck and tilted her head to slip her tongue between parted lips and let the tip run along the back of Nicole’s teeth, all the while she ground her hips into Nicole’s, creating the friction they had grown accustomed to.

Nicole sighed once her mouth was once again free. Waverly had taken her earlobe between her teeth and her hand was unzipping the front of her uniform. It was a new one, Nicole had deliberately chosen the style after Nedley had reluctantly agreed to get rid of the khakis. Waverly wasn’t as thrilled, for she claimed those pants had worked wonders on Nicole’s ass.

Nicole cast an eye around the empty police station. Waverly had been right, she was the only one there for that night’s shift. Nedley had left her the keys to lock up when she was done with her work and to keep an eye on two drunken men who had gotten into a fight at Shorty's and had been brought in that evening. The men were in their cells, sleeping, and Nicole doubted their drunken state would render them capable of waking up due to heavy breathing or moaning many doors away.

Waverly’s cold hand slipped beneath the uniform to trail her toned abs and Nicole hid her moan in her girlfriend’s mouth. Slim fingers traced the elastic of her bra before swiftly slipping underneath and firmly grabbing a nipple. Nicole moaned, quite loudly at that, and Waverly giggled.

“Baby,” Waverly murmured, pressing her finger against Nicole’s lips “be quiet. You don’t want the alarms to go off, do you?”

“Fuck you,” Nicole growled helplessly and Waverly laughed, twisting the nipple between her fingers just to hear Nicole stifle another moan. “You did that already. Last night, remember? Now it’s your turn.”

Waverly’s free hand slid slowly down the line of Nicole’s stomach to trace the fabric of her boxers. Nicole wasn’t one to wear silk panties of laced bras and always found comfort wearing anything that wasn’t along those lines. Waverly found it endearing; she found it even more endearing when she slipped her hands beneath the waistband and let her finger hover over Nicole’s clit.

Nicole moved towards her finger, but Waverly pulled it away.

“Impatient, are we?”

“Waverly.” Nicole groaned, hands gripping the sides of her chair so tight, her knuckles had gone white.

“Your hands have to stay on me,” Waverly said, grabbing Nicole’s hand and placing it on her hip. Nicole let her fingers rest on the bare skin of Waverly’s waist and met her eyes; dark and lustful. She imagined she looked the same. Waverly smiled softly, “You’re pretty when you beg.”

“Are you saying I’m not always pretty?”

“No,” Waverly pressed her finger against Nicole’s clit and watched her as she came undone at the touch, a long sigh leaving the redhead’s swollen lips and her eyes shutting.

“I’m saying I like being on top of you for a change,” Waverly whispered, letting her breath fall on Nicole’s lips before kissing her again and moving her fingers at a punishingly slow pace.

Nicole moaned and Waverly swallowed each one with her tongue. Waverly’s finger worked faster as Nicole ground her hips into her hand. The redhead knew her girlfriend’s resolve was coming undone. Waverly was trying hard to act cocky but she was letting herself slip up and, had she not been straddling Nicole and had Nicole not been extremely turned on, she would’ve flipped the situation around and taken control.

Nicole preferred being in control. Waverly hadn’t been the one to be on top usually, seeing as the redhead favored that position and Waverly wasn’t good at keeping up the cocky and controlling facade one needed to be on top. Seeing Waverly on top of her then, Nicole didn’t feel comfortable being out of control, but this didn’t mean she didn’t enjoy it. At work, she always had to be the bigger person, always had to be the boss when Nedley wasn’t around or was taking a break. She usually let off steam at Shorty’s with Wynonna, when they drank a beer or two together after work, talking about anything and everything.

With Waverly, she didn’t like losing control, not in bed. She thought it made her look weak but at that moment, with her girlfriend’s hand between her legs, working magic with her fingers, she couldn’t give two shits about looking weak.

Waverly’s fingers slowed to a halt and Nicole groaned in protest, “Waverly.”

The brunette grinned, eyes flashing in the darkness of the police station, “What is it, baby?”

“You know exactly what,” Nicole groaned, moving her hips forwards to meet the friction again. Waverly just smiled and her eyes, now locked on Nicole’s, didn’t falter as she slowly traced her finger down the length of her girlfriend’s heat and positioned it at her entrance. Nicole fought against the reflex to shut her eyes, not ready yet to break eye contact -- not when Waverly was looking at her like _that_.

“How bad do you want it, baby?” Waverly asked, voice low and husky, her finger teasing her slick entrance. Under the dark, lustful gaze Waverly was giving her, Nicole felt powerless -- and she was enjoying it. She swallowed, “So bad.”

The corner of Waverly’s lip twitched. “Say it. Tell me what you want.”

“I want you to finger me. Fuck me, Waverly. Please.”

She didn’t know who was more surprised to hear her say those words so shamelessly, herself or Waverly. The brunette blushed, eyes wide, but she didn’t let this topple her. A moment later, she pressed her finger into Nicole with ease and Nicole fell to pieces. Her head fell back and a breathy moan left her mouth. Waverly found just the right spot and got to work, pushing her finger in and out of her. She attached her lips to Nicole’s now exposed throat, confident of the hickeys she was bound to leave.

After a few painful seconds, Waverly grew accustomed to the movement and sped the pacing, Nicole’s hips rolling against her hand.

“Fuck, baby,” Nicole exhaled, leaning her forehead against Waverly’s shoulder, her teeth gritting together.

Waverly grinned against the skin of Nicole’s jaw and pushed another finger in. She revelled at the sound of Nicole’s moan, the pair no longer worried of being too loud nor of being caught, too caught up in one another to care. Nicole couldn’t hold back and Waverly couldn’t deny how much she loved the sounds her girlfriend was making under her touch.

Waverly worked faster, pressing her palm against Nicole’s clit and using her other hand to twist and grab Nicole’s nipple between her index finger and her thumb. Nicole groaned, loud again, and threw her head back. Waverly quickly swallowed the next moan with a kiss, taking Nicole’s bottom lip between her teeth and tugging.

“Are you coming, baby?” Waverly asked, her lips brushing against Nicole’s. The redhead, uselessly tried to use her words, but all that came out was another moan which she took as a yes.

Waverly pushed her fingers deeper and Nicole let out a cry as she climaxed. Waverly helped her ride it out until the redhead began squirming when she touched the sensitive skin. Waverly made sure Nicole watched as she brought her fingers, slick with arousal, to her mouth and licked them clean.

Nicole sighed and licked her lips, “You’re so fucking sexy when you do that.”

“I learned from the best,” Waverly winked. She kissed her and Nicole tasted herself on her girlfriend’s tongue.

As Waverly zipped the uniform up once again, Nicole commented, “Maybe letting you get on top for once wasn’t such a bad idea.”

When Waverly grinned hopefully, Nicole laughed and added. “Don’t give me that. You know you like it better when I’m on top.”

Waverly shrugged and climbed off of her. “Yeah, but I can’t deny that I love when you look like that.”

She opened the pink box and grabbed a vanilla dipped doughnut, taking a bite of the sweet. “Tasty, but you taste better,” she said, deliberately winking at Nicole.

The cop sighed, the heat between her legs returning almost immediately. The clock now read almost three in the morning and Nicole decided she was entirely too worn out to work now. Promising herself to come in early the next day to finish the reports, she stood from her chair and leaned against the desk.

“What did you have in mind?” She asked, biting down on Waverly’s doughnut.  
“I recall Nedley’s couch being incredibly comfy to spread your legs on,” the brunette said, licking a bit of frosting off the corner of Nicole’s mouth.

Nicole didn’t waste another moment, she grabbed Waverly’s hand and dragged her towards her soon-to-be sheriff’s office, and the couple disappeared behind the door.


End file.
